The truth behind fairy tales
by anonomus
Summary: ever wonder what fairy tales realy come from? ever wonder who made them up? i can tell you. i can tell you what really happend. i know the truth. please read and review. pg13 just to be safe.


The Truth Behind Fairy Tales  
  
I'm sure that at least once in almost everyone's life they have read at least one fairy tale, be it goldilocks, the three little pigs, or perchance it was the gingerbread man. However different these stories may seem, there is one common addition to the stories that no one, until now, has ever found out about. That secret has to do with where they came from, and the one element missing from the original stories, the horrible truth. Thousands of years ago, some priest found ancient text in a cave. The inscription was one long story, and, if broken apart, would be what you know today as fairy tales. The only thing is that one part would be missing. When the priest found, and deciphered, these hieroglyphs, they found that they were the brutal truth, with blood, murder, and deception. Being the good priest that they were they found these unholy, and decided to report these, and print them as stories instead of using them in church, as they had originally planed. Alas when the time came to give in the stories the priest found they were unable to print such horrific events, so instead they changed them around a little bit, making them happy, so the little children could frolic in the goodness of the stories. After this, they destroyed the original story. Or so everyone thought. In truth, the priest who was meant to destroy the story did not. Instead he kept it, and now I am its current owner, by some weird twist of fate, and I am, unlike the priest, willing to tell you the story. Be warned, however, that if you do indeed decided to go on, and read the story that it will not be pretty, and that you may find your gleeful childhood memories squashed like a peanut under the pressure of an elephant's massive foot. Dire will be the consequences if you do proceed, but if you are willing to listen, I will tell. If you wish to brave the story, let me begin this horrendous tale. 350 ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ It all started some thousand years ago, in the thieves den. Yes even when they had little to steal people still did. Only a few decided to take this way, and not all were successful. Whether or not the few who chose the path succeeded in it or not is not what this story is about however. This story is about the three "ringleaders" of the group. The first, and leader of the whole group, was the Gingerbread man. By some ancient magic, not known to many today, the gingerbread man was brought back to life. And I must say that he was not one happy cookie. After being brought to life he killed the daughter of the couple that gave him life. He then came to the thieves, and killed the leader, appointing himself the boss of this group. Everyone hates him, but no one is a match for him, and no one wishes to die. The only way anyone could possible beat him was in a match of the smarts, for he was very stupid. Second in charge would be the wolf. Contrary to the Gingerbread man, he is very popular and smart and is known for deceiving and tricking all around to do his bidding. Although the only way to defeat the Gingerbread man would be by foul play, The Wolf had not done so, yet. He was waiting for the time to come when all would agree with his reasoning, for these thieves had a strict code of honor that each of them followed. Last, but not least would be Goldilocks. Now I know most of you know of this kind little girl who, by some mistake, got caught up in a story with three bears, and are wondering know why she is a thief. In answer to that question, she is a he. And, may I add, is one of the most know ax murderers around. He went into that house purposely, for revenge. But that is not our story now. Whenever Goldilocks murders someone, he leaves some of his golden locks right next to them, thus his nickname. Our story begins one night so many years ago. "Order, order, ORDER," said the Gingerbread man, trying to get everyone's attention. When it was clear he was not succeeding, he shouted, "SHUT UP!" Stunned at this sudden outburst everyone shut up, and the Gingerbread man went on, looking very pleased. "For today, I will take my next victim," Before he could go one someone shouted from the crowd, "Why would we care what you do?" The Gingerbread man glared at him, "Quiet insolent fool," He said in his loudest voice which sounded like the loud squeak of a mouse, "Tonight I shall kill the wife of that fool who brought me to life. She will die slowly and painfully." If you could see his eyes you would see that they had a murderous glint in them, "Just like that daughter of theirs." With that he walked, no, strutted out of the cave. Goldilocks glared disapprovingly after him, "It's time that he was brought down." The Wolf nodded, but then realizing that Goldilocks could not see him he said, "Yes, I agree. Don't fret on the idea of it, ii will take care of it tonight." Smiling with grim determination he left, following after the Gingerbread man. ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ The Wolf smiled as he came close enough to hear the cries of the mourning husband. Obviously the gingerbread man had done his work and, without knowing it, set up his own death trap. The wolf heard the running footsteps of approaching villagers as they came to see what had happened. When he knew they were there he knew it was time to act. He jumped up on a nearby rock, and stood briefly without being noticed. However it wasn't long before the screech of a girl noticing him. Knowing that if he did not say something fast they would drive him off he said, "Please, I mean you no harm!" Someone laughed, "You expect us to believe that when it was most likely you who killed this innocent woman?" the man said, motioning to the dead, motionless body covered in blood. "Alas," The Wolf said, "This was not my work, but I do know the one who did it. This act was done by non other than the Gingerbread man." A few gasps were heard in the crowd, but one man had not been bought over. "What if he's lying?" The man yelled, "It's not like he's going to admit that he killed her and hand himself over like a good dog. If he killed her he probably wanted to." unfortunately no one ever found out what he thought the wolf wanted to do. For at that moment the dead woman's husband raised up his bloody hands, and yelled, "Stop." The man shut up almost immediately, and the husband turned to The Wolf, and in a dangerously quiet voice said, "Wolf, if you have no business here then leave. Leave and do not return." "I would leave, but I have a deal I would like to make with you." "Go on," Said the husband, obviously intrigued. "I will kill the gingerbread man for you." "If." The wolf smile, knowing that the human was smart to find out what the if was in a deal was before making it. Grief had not made him foolish. "If you will give me the three little dwarfs. Their meat is tough, and my appetite for it has grown large." He said, licking his lips to emphasize the deal. "The Midgets?" said the same man that had spoken before, "but they are." "Yours," The husband interrupted yet again. "but only after you keep your end of the deal. And if this is a trap, if you betray us." "Then not only will I feel your wrath but it will also hover over my conscience for years." Finished the Wolf, while thinking about how good it was that he had no conscience to speak of. The man nodded, and the wolf jumped down and began to tell them his plan. ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ The Gingerbread man walked down the road, thinking about what a wonderful day it had been. He had killed that foolish woman and no one had gotten the better hand up from him. He was strutting along when he heard a yell from behind him. Quickly he turned around and saw that behind him, in the woods, was the town's people with torches and pitch forks, yelling obscene things. He stared at them, wide eyed, and ran. He ran as fast as his little crummy cookie legs could carry him. He ran through the woods, the long branches slapping his body as if trying to slow him down as he hustled through the forest. Soon the gingerbread man was red, and his breath coming short and rapidly. He looked around frantically, looking for any possible escape, knowing that he could not take much more of this. Then, he saw it, and to him it was like a glimpse of heaven. Through the parted trees he saw a clearing, with a river, and next to it, The Wolf, drinking out of it. Sighing with relief he darted to the left, and into the clearing. Let us note here that haste truly makes waste, for in his rush he failed to notice the fact that the angry mob could no longer be heard behind him. ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ The Wolf calmly stared at his reflection in the water, knowing that all would go right. His plan was fool proof, and living up to that, would work on any fool. He started to drink some water, ruining his reflection, with the little ripples he had caused. Though he did not notice that this happened for he was thinking of the ways that he would kill the three little pig-like men, or, as he had nick named them, the three little pigmies. He was picturing one with an apple in his mouth and a knife through his throat when he heard the sound of the pathetic Gingerbread Man's feet behind him. Trying to wipe the murderous smile off his face he turned around to look at the cookie. "What happened to you?" however tired the Gingerbread man seemed it only took him less than a second to regain his breath. Once he did, he started to talk animatedly, waving around his hands. "Wolf," he gasped, "Ya just gotta hide me! Help me! SAVE ME!" If The Wolf had had hands I'm sure that this would have been one of those times when he grabbed them by their shoulders, and shook them, telling them to calm down. But The Wolf did not have hands, so instead he tried to fake concern, and said, "What happened?" Not waiting for an answer he said, "You can tell me that later. Let's get you away from whatever you're running from." So the Gingerbread man climbed up on The Wolfs back, and The Wolf started to cross the river. Now, you see, The Wolf is extremely clever, and had planned this entire thing out. He had decided to use this specific river because of its depth. It is extremely deep and the Gingerbread man had to keep on climbing higher, and higher up to avoid getting wet. Soon he was on the nose of The Wolf, which was the only thing sticking out of the water. Alas, here the Gingerbread man made another fatal mistake, for he failed to notice the murderous, almost excited, glint in The Wolf's eyes. As soon as The Wolf's feet touched the ground he tossed his head up, causing the Gingerbread man to fly up into the air. When the Gingerbread man came back down The Wolf caught him in his mouth, and killed him, eating him with a sickening crunch. And in that instant, the Gingerbread man was no more. The Wolf again began to drink out of the river, this time to wash the taste of dark magic, and blood out of his mouth. Tonight he would tell the villagers what had happened, and tomorrow he would get the three little pigmies.  
  
Review and tell me what ya think! Puhlease review or I will be very VERY sad. even if u hated it please review (hec even if u didn't read it!) :-P if u like it I'll add more! 


End file.
